Nikki and Victor final wedding part 2
by nikki newman 123
Summary: this is about there wedding part2 ans so thing traget happen to Nikki i hope you enjoy it:


Nikki and Victor final wedding part 2

After the wedding it self there was a celebration taking in place for Mrs and Mr Victor Newman and it was beautiful this where it all bringsof the rest of there life !

So Nikki walk In with Victor says wow darling this beautiful who had time to this it is amazing Victor says well princess you will some know my serect for you to find out I did this because you amazing and you are wife finally and I am never leaving never again if you try I will stop you because you mean too much to me Nikki says wow you have change to a new Victor Newman I see well I have no plans to leave If we get into argument we will fix together by talking it out and making up like a real soul mate couple I have realized what is important to my life and it is you and my children and my most force you my darling and now celebrate our life of love shall we? Victor says yes my princess lets us begin our journey of love I wrote poem for you my princess .

Victor read the poem out loud to Nikki:

My faithful princess,

I love you with my heart in soul

I promise to be your husband

How long how shall live

How we shall die together

My love for you well never change

Faith in our love is the key

My journey will never end with you

Till shall we die

I will share your life

Till shall we die

My heart goes on living with you by my side

Nikki we wonderful life together as husband and wife!

From your love of your life

Victor

Victor this is a wonderful poem ! I wrote one also

My faithful prince

I love with heart and soul

I promise be your wife

Shall we live

Shall we die

My heart will go on living with in me

I want the life that dream of for along time and now beginnings right now

I love you victor and I will spend the rest of my life with you

Love your life

Nikki

Then the music came looking though eyes of love Victor ask my princess want to dance Nikki say I love to !. So head to the dance floor hand in hand and started to dance ….. Then something happened Ashley came in !

Then Ashley walks in a stabs Nikki in the lower back ans she falls to floor and Victors says oh my my my god my princess Victor asked Nikki my princess are you ok Nikki says Victor…… Victors say yes my princess I am here Nikki says what happened darling ? Victor say Ashley stab you in the back while were dancing I tried to save you but I could not Nikki says I am alright just help me up Victor says ok my princess I will help you up do u need to go to the hospital ? Nikki says No but if my back gets worse I will go Victor says we will go together like a newly wed couple Nikki says when are we going to Paris ? Victor says after we rest upstairs and I will rub your back see how bad you stab in your back is and kiss and cuddle Nikki says alright mr victor newman I should say doctor sexy victor carry me upstairs victors well my princess your dreams came true.. So Victor carried Nikki upstairs to there bed and layed her down on the bed

In the bedroom Victor says babe your back is … Nikki say darling what what don't make worry about you and my back Victor Babe your back has a big cut at the back does your back hurt? Nikki says abit why darling is it bad Victors say well princess it is abit can u move your back ? Nikki says no darling I cant feel my back a little bit Victor say babe im gong to get some cream and band aids to up on your back then I will cuddle and kiss you Nikki say ok Victor came back in the bedroom and found nikki on the floor and she was dead and Victor says Babe ….. Babe I love you come back life I cant life with out you we just got married I heart shall die with you and you are a part that I have in my soul I cant let go this way you are love of my life Victor sat on floor by his wife hours no end then feels a hand move it was Nikki …….

Victor says Babe… darling its me your husband Nikki says Victor…… Victors says say my princess I am here Nikki says my back I cant feel it at all I cant move Victors say Babe did you fell down or something Nikki says yea think so Victor say I will lift you up on the bed Nikki says ok so Victor lift Nikki up on the bed ……

On the bed victor says babe want to go to the hospital ? Nikki says yes Victor please darling Victor says ok I will just for my princess so they head to the hospital .

At the hospital the doctor said to Victor who is this Victor says this is my wife Mrs. Victor Newman and her real name is Nikki Newman doctor ask what happen ? Victor say at our wedding party nikki got stab by Ashley abbot and she can not feel her back she almost died and she came back to life on me Doctor say I will take her and check her out and tell you the results Victor can I kiss my wife first and say something ? Doc says sure I will guys a moment … Victors say Babe you will be all right I will be waiting for you here ok Nikki say ok I love you ! So the doctor take her away……

Nikki came out from the results and says darling I am fine I am like band new again my back hurts but I am ok Victor say Babe are u all right? Nikki says yea darling I am fine . Victor says lets go home and lay on the couch together Nikki says when are we Going to Paris ? Victor says tomorrow . So they head home happy as happily ever after .

At home Victor say I love you Nikki say o I love so they were cuddling on the couch and kissing and Victor said Babe do you want to go upstairs and take a shower and put the sexy linger suit on and I have a surpise in the bed room it another wedding gift Nikki o that my sexy victor Newman wants to makelove to his wife newly wife how romantic well are going to carry me stairs Victor says yes my princess I will .. So Victor lift Nikki up and take her upstairs .

Upstairs in the bathroom there was candles all round the tub Victor say do u like it my princess ? Nikki says yes I do and I realized something Victor say what is that my princess ? Nikki says I realized when I got stab I rather be in arms not away from it all I feel safe in your s it is like we are s just one not two and it feels like a life time went by so fast not slow Victor says wow I feel the same way because when I am in your arms it feels like a cloud that you are the cloud and I will protect you from anything I truly believe that now lets us begin our romantic evening with you in it . So they head to the showers hand and hand together .

In the shower they were kissing and made love till the shower got cold and got out….

After the shower Victor say now I will carry you to our bedroom and show you my surpise to you ! You like sexy in that linger Nikki says o thank you my darling . So Victor lift Nikki up and carry her to the bedroom …..

In the bedroom Nikki saw this romantic scene and said this is beautiful Victor I love it and I love you and Victor say we are going to have more romantic nights like this for the rest of our life . So the rest of the evening was full of love and then Nikki says Victor ? Victor says yes my princess I am here Nikki says I have some thing for you Victor says ok Mrs .Victor Newman what is it? Nikki say well I got you this braclet for to represent my love you I have other one on me . So Nikki puts on for him. And Victor says wow my wife giving me a present that is wonderful I got you some thing for you too Nikki say o really I wonder what it is so nikki open it . It was a dimond neckless that shine so hard and Nikki say o victor this is beautiful ! So Victor putted on the neckless for her and then cuddle her for the rest of the night and keep on saying I love you her and the same to him .

Then Victor say lets get some sleep it is going to be a big day tomorrow Nikki say yea it will my darling I cant wait ! Victor say I cant either ! I love you Nikki says o I love you ! So they fell asleep in each others arm for the rest of night….

The next morning Victor was up getting breakfast ready for Nikki and he was thinking to himself how lucky he is to have her so Victor went upstairs to wake Nikki up so Victor kissed her and said well my princess are you going to get up or what Nikki say yea my darling I am . Victor say is it your back babe that is hurting you Nikki say yea it is darling can you help me get out of bed please darling Victor says ok are you going to be fine for the rest of the day ? Nikki says darling I be fine but I will be walking slow because of my back Victor says ok I will help you up out of be ok babe Nikki says ok . So Victor help her wife out of bed and started there day as newly weds …

this will be continued in the honey moon !:) this is the last part od the wedding too :)


End file.
